


Близнецы

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анакин, канонически упакованный в броню Вейдера, но все еще любящий муж и отец, Падме, оставшаяся в живых, и их семейная жизнь.<br/>Двое детей, которых они делили. То, что нельзя забыть - глазами ребенка, который остался с отцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близнецы

Странная это штука - память. Не только она, впрочем - разум вообще. С какого возраста человек сознает себя? С трех лет? С полутора? Еще раньше? Наверное, люди просто многое забывают...  
Но некоторые вещи остаются в памяти на всю жизнь.

Например, уютная детская кроватка, в которой они... ну да, _жили_ \- а что вы хотите от грудничков? - вдвоем. Они - это пара малышей, близнецы с изумительно похожими мордочками и большими круглыми глазками. Ну и что, что одни карие, а другие - голубые? Они смотрели на мир с одинаковым любопытством...  
Оказалось, есть разница.  
И очень большая. Потому что родители ссорились.  
Ссорились с того самого момента, как чудом выживший и радикально сменивший имидж отец показался матери на глаза - бронированное чудовище.  
Малыша начинала быть дрожь, когда ему или сестренке случалось вдруг увидеть этого человека глазами матери. Большой. Черный. Страшный. Отвратительно чужой и злобный - и мать приходила в ярость, когда это _существо_ называло ее "Падме". Как он смеет притворяться Анакином?!  
А дети принимались реветь. Они очень хорошо чувствовали маму.

Сама Падме даже не подозревала об этой связи. Бросалась в детскую, принималась укачивать, утешать близнецов - и с усиливающимся возмущением косилась на человека, который один был виновником тех испытаний, которые ей пришлось перенести.

...Она едва не погибла - попробуйте-ка родить в компании двух дроидов и аптечки! - и наверняка умерла бы потом, но ей надо было, обязательно надо, продержаться до тех пор, пока не придет на помощь кто-нибудь, кто сможет позаботиться о малышах...  
Насмешка судьбы - этим "кем-нибудь" оказался Император. Нет, ему не было дела лично до Амидалы. Но все-таки именно он послал людей проверить маленькую серебристую яхту, пока медицинская команда грузила полуживого Анакина на борт его корабля.  
Детей спасли. И самой Падме умереть тоже не дали. "Молодая, здоровая, еще жить да жить", - пожал плечами врач, недовольный, что пришлось возиться с какой-то сенаторшей и ее потомством, в то время как его коллеги зарабатывают уникальный опыт и будущую славу медицинских светил, вытаскивая с того света личного ученика Императора. - "А что рожать пришлось, так ведь все бабы рожают".  
Потом она оказалась под домашним арестом - до выяснения обстоятельств. Пыталась протестовать, но ее никто не слушал. Изредка заходил в гости Бэйл Органа. Очень осторожно, не без оснований полагая, что апартаменты прослушиваются, рассказывал о происходящем в Галактике. Но чаще говорил о ничего не значащих пустяках - или просто смотрел, как Амидала возится с близнецами, и от души восхищался ее маленькой дочкой: "Красавицей вырастет, один-в-один копия матери".  
 - А мальчик - копия отца, - как-то раз печально вздохнула Падме.  
Органа нахмурился и, кажется, хотел что-то сказать об отце малышей, но вместо этого ответил дипломатично, что как же так, двойняшки - а внешне оказались такие разные...  
Падме промолчала, с тоской глядя в ясные невинные глазенки сына. Ей было больно.  
Анакин, ее Эни, оказался учеником и сообщником Палпатина. Ситха, который - как прекрасно понимала теперь Амидала - все эти годы вел сложную игру, поднимаясь к вершинам власти. И, оказывается, ее муж был деятельным участником этой игры - но не на ее стороне.  
Обманывал жену, обманывал Орден, который его вырастил, предал и уничтожил всех, кто ему доверял... И это ее Анакин? Такое вероломство - и Эни? Наверное, его самого обманули. Анакин совсем молодой, беспечный, наивный. Палпатин мог манипулировать им без труда...  
Падме отчаянно надеялась, что все было именно так, но желание вцепиться ногтями в физиономию мужа - и потребовать, чтобы он немедленно объяснил _ВСЕ_ \- от этого не уменьшалось.  
Одной рукой вцепиться, а другой броситься обнимать, торопливо ощупывать, пересчитывать руки и ноги - цел ли, все ли на месте... Ведь так долго - немыслимо долго по меркам продвинутой столичной медицины - ей не говорят даже о том, насколько тяжело Анакин ранен. И жив ли вообще?  
Увидеть бы его только...

А когда наконец-то увидела - не бросилась, не обняла и не вцепилась. Оцепенело смотрела на огромную, запакованную в черный металл и кожу фигуру, и понимала - ее Эни мертв. А это ожившее изваяние, которое нависает над ней и чужим холодным басом говорит что-то, не может быть... какое там ее мужем - вообще человеком!  
Не может.  
Просто не может...

И каждый раз, когда мать, держа детей на руках, смотрела на Вейдера, они чувствовали и запоминали: существо в черном - монстр, которого надо бояться. И вскоре уже принимались кричать, только заслышав шипение отцовского респиратора.  
Но однажды ситх подошел к плачущим детям, опередив Амидалу. Покрытая черной кожей перчатки рука уверенно потянулась к близнецам... и вдруг замерла на полпути. А потом жесткая ладонь осторожно коснулась головы совсем уж отчаянно завопившего мальчика.  
Малыша переключило.  
Исчезли мамины страх и недоверие, и ее желание броситься на запакованного в броню монстра, оттолкнуть его, загородить собой детей... Вместо этого - боль. Болели мышцы, все еще не привыкшие к весу доспехов, болела постепенно нарастающая взамен сожженной кожа, но хуже всего была пульсирующая в такт размеренному дыханию боль в истерзанных легких, вспыхивающая с новой силой каждый раз, когда системы жизнеобеспечения почти насильственно вгоняли туда новую порцию воздуха.  
Ребенок не хотел боли. Он раскричался еще сильнее.  
Вейдер отдернул руку. Потом попытался погладить сына вновь.  
 - Тише...  
Теперь малыш кроме боли чувствовал растерянность, испуг, неловкость отца. И глубокую, глухую тоску - почему все обернулось так?

"Так" - это было самым мягким обозначением того, что он теперь имел.  
Боль как неизменный атрибут жизни - совсем уж... _буквальное_ воплощение мировоззренческих позиций слишком многих учений и религий. Система жизнеобеспечения - вечный плен для мечтавшего о свободе. Непонятный подвешенный статус в свежесозданной Империи - он полагал, что Палпатин завалит его заданиями и обязанностями, но Император почти не трогал ученика. Выжидал, проверял? Или решил дать время окончательно расплеваться с семейной жизнью, превратившейся в непрерывный кошмар?  
Вот оно.  
Именно семья - жена! - превращала его нынешнее положение в то, что Вейдер именовал невнятным "так". Падме...  
Его единственная, прекрасная Падме, ради которой он был готов сворачивать горы, доставать с неба звезды и разрушать любые устои, отвергла его, говоря, что монстр в черной броне не может быть ее Анакином.  
Он и не Анакин. Вейдер. Но это лишь имя, а маска - лишь маска...  
Или Падме ценила в нем только то, что он потерял? Его синие глаза, его светлые кудри, его юношескую голодную страсть... Или статус джедая, от которого Скайуокер с таким наслаждением отказался?  
До чего мерзко...  
Ведь для чего, спрашивается, искалеченный ситх так яростно цеплялся за жизнь?..  
Отомстить? Вовсе нет - Оби-Ван давно мертв, он успел достать его в том бою, последним отчаянным усилием, уже чувствуя, что одежда горит, а легкие заполняет раскаленный газ, которым нельзя дышать - он дотянулся Силой и столкнул Кеноби в тот же поток лавы, куда несколькими минутами спустя, теряя сознание, скатился сам...  
Повелитель нашел его. Вовремя. Вытащил еле живое нечто, совсем недавно бывшее человеком, приложил немыслимое количество сил и Силы, чтобы не дать ему умереть.  
Дальше Вейдер боролся сам.  
Но зачем, зачем...  
Помогать и служить учителю? Палпатину он нужен, да - но уже не настолько, самое главное сделано. Император может обойтись без младшего ситха.  
Жить, просто жить ради самой жизни? Увольте... Во имя _такой_ жизни не заставит бороться даже самое безумное упрямство.  
Все просто. Он должен был остаться в живых, чтобы получить то, ради чего все затевалось. То самое, материальное, что можно потрогать руками и держать в своем доме. Честный трофей - свою женщину, которая открыто назовется _его_ женой и будет растить _его_ детей, не оглядываясь на чье-то мнение или дурацкие законы.  
Получил. В полной мере. И женщину, и детей, и дом...  
Вот только жена шарахается от него, а малыши - близнецы, почему Амидала сразу не сказала, что их будет двое? - орут как резаные, стоит к ним только приблизиться...

Ребенок не понимал мыслей отца. Потом, много лет спустя - осознал, разобрался. Но в тот день ощутил только горькое, бессильное отчаяние, от которого ему, совсем крохе, хотелось плакать.  
Но плакать как-то так по-особенному, что одновременно вопить не получалось. Так он раньше не умел... Всхлипывая, малыш озадаченно уставился на черную маску с поблескивающими линзами.  
В них отражались его собственные голубые глаза.  
Глаза под маской оказались тоже синими.  
А их владелец с неожиданным радостным недоумением смотрел на ребенка, который - о, чудо! - кажется, перестал кричать. Ребенок удивился в ответ. А потом иррациональная радость, усиленная обратной связью, заставила малыша... вспомнить?.. то необычное время-состояние-ощущение, когда ему было тепло и уютно, и мама была везде вокруг него, и ей тоже было хорошо, потому что на нее глядел влюбленными глазами прекрасный юный рыцарь.  
И робко касался ее живота жесткими, рано загрубевшими руками воина.  
 _Папа?_  
Малыш задумался. Замолчал окончательно. А потом неуверенно улыбнулся склонившейся над ним маске, под которой скрывался тот же самый молодой рыцарь.  
Только прекрасным он больше не был. Он был измученным, раненым и очень несчастным.  
 _Папа..._  
Девочка тоже перестала плакать. Она была связана с братом. И не вскрикнула, когда холодная рука отца переместилась к ней, чтобы погладить и приласкать.  
 - Маленькие мои... Тихо. Тихо... Вот так.  
Дети затихли.  
 - Что ты с ними сделал?! - выкрикнула мать полным подозрительности - и страха - голосом.  
И близнецы опять заорали.

* * *

Это продолжалось изо дня в день - непрерывные ссоры под аккомпанемент детского плача. Стоило Вейдеру войти в апартаменты жены, как тут же и начиналось... У Амидалы было две основных темы: "Не подходи ко мне, ты не мой муж!" и "Анакин, предатель, как ты мог?!" - и за пару месяцев ситх успел едва ли не наизусть выучить их обе с бесконечными вариациями...  
Но заодно он перестал впадать в ступор от крика близнецов. И потому уже не испытывал желания сбежать, когда Амидала набрасывалась на него с праведной яростью самки, защищающей потомство от хищника.  
Скорее, хотелось съездить жене по морде - от всей души.  
 _Раньше была демократия, теперь материнство... Самоотверженная, заботливая мать-героиня - почему ты всегда скандалишь при детях?_  
Но именно из-за детей Анакин ее и терпел. Приходил почти каждый день, не вполне понимая, зачем, выслушивал все, что супруга могла ему сказать... Надеялся даже, что рано или поздно она сменит гнев на милость. Но все чаще мог лишь ужасаться: и _это_ \- его Падме? Его Ангел...  
Он попытался однажды вспомнить то время, когда они только поженились. Вспомнить сияющую молодую красавицу, в которую был так безумно влюблен... Не удалось. Вейдер мрачно усмехнулся - правильно говорят, что ангелом бывает только жена вдовца.  
Надо было и впрямь придушить ее тогда, на Мустафаре.

День за днем, скандал за скандалом.  
Странно, но Падме понемногу привыкала к такой жизни. И к Вейдеру. Постепенно переставала его бояться - и настал день, когда она со всей отчетливостью поняла, что не может больше обманывать себя. Перед ней не машина с записанной памятью Эни. Не искусная подделка, непонятно зачем созданная Императором. Это - настоящий Анакин. Тот самый. Тот, с которым они...  
 _...когда-то валялись на зеленом лугу на Набу, целовались и спорили о политике..._  
 _\- Но ведь это же диктатура!_  
 _\- Ну и что? Зато эффективно._  
 _Но он улыбался, говоря это, и Падме решила, что Эни просто хотел позлить ее..._  
Ничего подобного. Уже тогда, а может и раньше - нет, во _все_ времена он был именно тем, кто перед ней сейчас. Монстр в броне не появился внезапно, он скрывался и в ее молодом супруге, и в нескладном юнце с нелепой косичкой падавана, и в маленьком мальчике, которого они повстречали в Мос Эспа.  
А еще раньше, наверное, Анакин - Вейдер! - был чудным синеглазым младенцем.  
 _В точности как ее маленький сын, который в последнее время так охотно улыбается черной маске своего отца..._  
Вздрогнув, Амидала торопливо подошла к детской кроватке, вгляделась в лицо спящего мальчика. Запеленутого и с закрытыми глазками, его почти не отличить от сестренки. Разве что брови с ресницами у Леи темнее...  
Падме отвернулась.  
Раньше ей было больно смотреть на Люка. Теперь будет страшно.

* * *

Все закончилось неожиданно и разом, когда в один прекрасный день Амидала встретила мужа словами: "Я подаю на развод".  
Ситх слегка удивился: и как же она раньше не догадалась-то, интересно? Но промолчал, так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, обдумывая полученную информацию. Неужели супруга считает, что это так просто? А близнецы? Или она вовсе о них не подумала? Взять и разойтись - как было бы легко...  
Падме восприняла его молчание и угрожающе-неподвижную позу по-своему. Как всегда, впрочем. Не обращая внимания на отсутствие со стороны Вейдера каких-либо возражений, продолжила речь:  
 - И не думай, что тебе удастся меня удержать! Бэйл Органа предложил мне отправиться с ним на Алдераан, он любил меня давно и теперь хочет, чтобы я стала его законной женой...  
 _Удерживать ее?_  
Да пошла бы на все шесть сторон - две пусть будут в Великой Силе... Все равно ему женщина не нужна больше, ни себе как подруга, ни потомству как мать.  
 - Уходи, - равнодушно бросил ситх, обрывая едва начатый монолог Амидалы. - Близнецы останутся у меня.  
Падме на миг онемела.  
 - Что?!  
Вейдер мрачно усмехнулся под шлемом. Да-а-а... О детях Падме, конечно же, думала. Мать все-таки. Но вот о том, что он может их ей не отдать...  
 - Ты не посмеешь! - Амидала наконец обрела дар речи. - Это мои дети!  
 - Родишь себе еще.  
Она прямо-таки задохнулась от возмущения.  
 - Я не оставлю их тебе на растерзание!  
 _???_  
 - Растерзание? Дорогая, тебе лечиться надо.  
 - @@%## **#@% $^ и я тебе не "дорогая"!!! _Мои_ дети останутся _со мной!_  
 - Они не только твои, но и мои, - Вейдер спокойно прошел к кроватке с вновь плачущими близнецами, осторожно погладил по щеке сначала сына, потом дочь. - Тише, тише, ну-ка улыбнитесь папе...  
Больше всего он боялся в этот момент, что дети будут продолжать кричать. Но малыши и впрямь его послушались - как будто почувствовали, что сейчас ему нужно их послушание. Хотя почему "как будто"? Вейдер был почти уверен - уж мальчик-то точно ощущает его эмоции. А может, и девочка тоже. Форсьюзеры все-таки, хоть и несмышленыши пока...  
 - Вот видишь, - усмехнулся он, оборачиваясь к жене. - Они меня признают. А у тебя орут постоянно, истеричка несчастная.  
Амидала ничего не ответила. Она остановившимся взглядом смотрела на Люка, который настойчиво тянул к себе отцовскую руку, пытаясь стащить с нее перчатку. Крохотной ладошке едва удавалось обхватить хотя бы один обтянутый черной кожей палец.  
 - Ну что ж, - сказала она неестественно спокойным голосом. - Если так...  
И вышла в смежную спальню, оставив Вейдера стоять - одного, без присмотра, рядом с детской кроваткой, как же так, супруга должна была поднять крик! - в полном недоумении.

Падме лихорадочно собирала вещи. Плевать на огромный гардероб, плевать на безделушки и драгоценности... Только самое важное, документы, кредитные чипы. Крохотная переносная дека. Мелочи первой необходимости для ребенка.  
Одна небольшая сумка и все. Остальное можно будет забрать потом.  
А уйти она должна - _немедленно_.  
Потому что Падме поняла, действительно поняла, глядя, как ее муж обращается с детьми - Анакин не отдаст ей близнецов.  
Они одаренные. Он ситх. Он хочет вырастить учеников.  
 _Ученика._  
Не двоих. Ему хватит и одного - а второго, хотя бы второго, пусть не двоих тоже, Падме пока еще может забрать. Пока муж растерян, пока у нее самой хватает решимости... Одного из - своих, любимых, родных! - детей оторвать от сердца... Но это ее единственный шанс.  
Иначе она потеряет обоих.  
Завтра, через час, через минуту Анакин - да Вейдер же, Вейдер! Какое там Анакин... - выйдет из обалдения и тогда близнецов отнимут у нее навсегда. Или, если ей очень повезет, позволят остаться при них - до конца жизни покорной пленницей...  
 _Ну уж нет._  
Вещи собраны, осталось - Сила, до чего же ей трудно! - нацепить маску профессионального политика, удержать ее на лице и даже в чувствах, не дать прочитать лишнего в своей душе... И - на выход.  
Сенатор Падме Амидала Наберрие-Скайуокер вскинула голову, смело глядя на мужа.  
 - Я ухожу прямо сейчас. А дети... - она недобро усмехнулась. - Детей поделим - у нас их, к счастью, двое. Тебе девочку или мальчика?  
 - Что???

Близнецы давно привыкли к родительским ссорам. А еще они успели выучить, что именно во время ссор к ним иногда подходит папа - и тогда можно поймать его за палец или попытаться ухватить край плаща... Он оказался рядом и в этот раз. Только мама почему-то не устроила по этому поводу второй акт скандала, а ушла в другую комнату. Надолго. А когда вернулась... она была _не такая_.  
Малыши не могли понять, что же неправильно. Мальчик понимать еще не умел совсем. И сестренка не умела. Она только испугалась, а следом за ней испугался и ее брат. А потом они оба почувствовали, что разговор, хоть и перешел вскоре на повышенные тона, получился тоже _не таким_. Отличным от прежних. Потому что на этот раз кричал отец, а не мать:  
 - Ты... ты не можешь разделить близнецов!  
 - Тогда я заберу обоих.  
 - Нет!!!  
 - Значит, решено.  
 - Нет, Падме, так нельзя!  
Мать ответила тоном, заставившим вздрогнуть и обоих детей, и Вейдера.  
 - Нас двое, их двое - как раз можно. Выбирай.  
 - Нет...  
 - Тогда я выберу сама.  
Близнецам почему-то стало совсем страшно. Девочка всхлипнула, мальчик тоже хотел захныкать, но в этот момент мама подошла и склонилась над кроваткой.  
 _Мама - такая красивая, любимая, родная..._  
Малыш улыбнулся и потянулся к ней крохотной ручкой.  
Мать холодно смотрела в его голубые глаза.  
 - Весь в отца, - с отвращением произнесла она.  
Рывком вытащила из кроватки его сестру, повернулась и пошла прочь.  
 _Мама?_  
Он не понял, что произошло.  
 _Мама..._  
 - Падме... - вновь попытался позвать Вейдер.  
Она даже не оглянулась.  
 - Мальчика можешь оставить себе.  
Малыш все еще ничего не понимал. Но его маленькое сердце сжалось.  
Потому что ничего, кроме безразличия, не было в мамином голосе.  
Потому что оборвалось что-то, ухнуло в мыслях отца: "Это - окончательно. Она это всерьез..."  
Потому что тонкая-тонкая, прочная-прочная ниточка связи с сестрой, почти что его вторым "я", вдруг начала слабеть...  
И вот тут он заплакал.  
И сестренка расплакалась тоже, не понимая, почему ее забрали от брата, почему уносят прочь. Почему мама, вместо того, чтобы того, чтобы приласкать и утешить малютку, только стискивает ее сильнее и все ускоряет шаг, а в мыслях ее горит отчаянная решимость удержать, сохранить, не отдать никому своего ребенка.  
 _Ребенка... Но почему - одного?_  
Близнецы оба заходились в плаче, Лея - на руках матери, Люк - в кроватке. Удивленная и испуганная девочка - и задыхающийся от ужаса мальчик...  
 _Почему мама уходит?_  
 _Почему она его бросила?_  
 _Почему он остался один..._  
 _Один._   
_Один!!!_   
Всего лишь несколько долгих, невероятно, бесконечно растянутых мгновений отчаянного одиночества. Мать ушла, сестра исчезает, отец...  
И тут жесткие сильные руки схватили его, рывком подняли вверх... Малыш дико заорал.  
Вейдер вздрогнул, едва не уронив сына.  
А ребенок вдруг на мгновение замолк посередине крика.  
 _Отец._  
Он продолжил кричать по инерции - не смог остановиться сразу - но уже тише. Это папа. Папа. Он здесь. Рядом. И он не хотел быть грубым, он добрый, хороший... Просто пока что неловкий и неумелый.  
А еще ему больно и горько, и от слез сына становится только больнее. Потому что у папы тоже нет больше никого... Малыш постарался скорей замолчать, не плакать... Не пугать отца и не расстраивать его еще больше.  
И получил в ответ волну благодарности пополам с растерянностью: "Какой же ты у меня, сынок..."  
После этого быть прижатым к черной твердой пластине доспехов было уже не страшно. Ну и что, что неудобно и жестко. Зато отец его любит...  
Успокоившись наконец, Люк лежал неподвижно, прислонившись щекой к холодной броне, и слушал, как бьется под ней отцовское сердце. А еще откуда-то издалека еле-еле доносились мысли сестры, которую крепко прижимала к груди мать. Лея слышала стук материнского сердца - и ее каблучков.  
И он слышал тоже - вместе с ней. Пока. Связь слабела, слабела... Сестренка пыталась вцепиться, удержать ее - но ниточка вспыхнула в последнем "Прощай" - и погасла совсем.  
Малыш судорожно вздохнул, зарываясь лицом в доспех. Сестры у него больше не было... Нет. Сестра все равно была. У него теперь не было мамы.  
Это он запомнил навсегда.

 

2006 © Jella Montel


End file.
